Promise
by Adfgk
Summary: He promised, that he would never leave her.  Character Death.


**Disclaimer:**

I realize I do not own. bother someone else.

* * *

_"Xerx-nii! Xerx-nii!" She called out too him, in her hand a bundle of flowers she had just picked up from the garden; they were various types of the flowers, from roses to petunias, to sunflowers and daisies, and all in an abundant range of colours. Blue, pink, red. Ah, yes, _red_. Now that you mention it, the first time she had met Xerxes Break, he was covered in something, something _red_._

-x-

And now, oh, dear, NOW, he was covered in red too. He was lying there, motionless, on the ground, his eyes- no, eye, wide open, the piercing red hue was now blank, staring up into space. The both of them, both herself and him, were standing motionless, surrounded by what seemed to be the remains of a large mansion, that had been destroyed, crushed too the ground, and then burnt. And only she was left out of all the people that had been alive just moments ago, everyone else was dead. But she didn't care; the only thing she cared about was the person laying on the ground in front of her.

"X-" Her voice, her voice, where has it gone? She released a strange sound, a sort of half-suppressed sob. And she winced when she realised she was the one who had produced it.

"Xer-" Sob. "Xerx... nii?" She didn't flinch the second time, it wasn't like it mattered, anyway.

She clenched her fists together, and stared at him, at her partner, her _best _friend, her _brother_. "Don't joke around." Here she straightened up, refusing to believe what was proven in front of her.

"I should of known." Pause. "You are not really dead, are you?" She scoffed. "Of course you aren't! How could I of been so foolish as too believe you were? Hah!" She laughed scornfully at herself, despite the sadness welling up inside her. "I knew, I knew you were not that _weak._" There was no answer, no movement, nothing whatsoever. And she almost broke down.

-x-

_"Xerx-niiiii." She pouted, and started shaking the elder, who woke up, though grudgingly. The girl smiled, and kneeled down besides him still holding the bundle of flowers close to her chest. "For you~" She sang, pushing the flowers towards him. The white haired man, however, just stared at her, his eyes showing no signs of emotion. "Me?" He mumbled, taking the flowers. _

_"Yes!" She said excitedly, smiling happily, brushing her hair off her shoulders. "Because you are my brother, are you not? So, as your sister, I have to help you!" Here she stood up, and pointed her thumb towards her chest, smiling proudly. But then she burst into a fit of giggles._

_-x-_

She bit her lower lip, refusing to believe that he was gone. Then again, she knew that he was. She did not any more feel the strange bond between the both of them, she knew that once and for all, Eques was gone. And so was he. She closed her eyes, and dropped her head, allowing her hair that was once a glamorous shining brown, now but a tangle of mess, to cover her face. To cover her eyes, and her tears.

"You..." There was a faint sound of footsteps coming from behind, along with a sinister giggle. "Promised."

-x-

_"Xerx-nii, you'll become my knight, right? So, that means you won't leave my side, right?" She asked, one day, a bright smile lighting up her face._

_"Knight?" He inquired, his left eye intentionally covered by his white hair. _

_"Yes!" She smiled brightly, taking dignified steps as she walked. "You just need to protect me. And never leave my side."_

_"... All right." Here, he smiled. _

_"Promise?" She turned too look at the older male, and held her pinky up high. Break just stared at her confused at a moment, but nodded, understanding her gesture. "Promise."_

"Wake up." She fell too her knees, and sobbed. "You-"

Before she could finish her sentence, she heard a loud cackling resound throughout the area. And before she could manage to comprehend what happened, she felt a sharp metallic object pierce through her abdomen.

"Good bye, Lady Sharon Rainsworth."

She fell, right next to her _knight_'s body. Ah, but now, _now_, they would really be... Really...

-x-

_"Promise we'll be together forever."_

* * *

**A/N**

I really don't know what this is.  
Enjoy, anyway.  
The OOCness is crap.


End file.
